Stars in Their Places
by Trevor X
Summary: It was in these moments of solitude that he regretted the duty that bound him. ONESHOT


Stars in Their Places

By Trevor X

(Warnings - (un)Inspired drabble?)

-

Life traveled onward, even as time. The years had grown longer, and even though he did not think any less of the duty that he had set out on, there were still moments like these that he caught himself staring out into space. From where he stood, the stars appeared almost right next door. Close enough for him to touch, and yet so far out of reach.

It was in these moments of solitude that he regretted the duty that bound him.

They had argued long about it when he was still with them. Many times before he had left their company they sought him out, trying to change his mind. But in the end, they all knew that it would be this way. He was the only one who could; while they would miss him, his absence would not affect the reconstruction of the world. In fact, it might smooth things over with any who found fault. Exile away from those that he loved; a fitting punishment, perhaps, though she had not thought it so.

He remembered her as he had seen her last, on the evening before his departure. Her eyes were dark with the knowledge that he would soon be leaving the world. Like the others, she had tried to dissuade him from the journey, but unlike them, he had offered her a place beside him. He knew even as he offered that she would not, but he could do no less; not after the words that they had spoken in solitude to one another in the days previous.

Her eyes answered before the words had passed her lips. "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

He'd nodded then, knowing that her own duty weighed heavily upon her shoulders. The hopes and dreams of the elders, the future of the ones depending upon her; all of these conspired to bring forth her answer. He hoped that his own eyes had held his understanding and acceptance. He hoped that she knew that he understood how much the answer had cost her, just as she had known how much effort it had taken him to pose the question in the first place.

Before he left, he made a promise to return someday. When he had safely disposed of the exospheres, then perhaps he would return to the land of his birth. The method and path lay hidden to him for now, of course. By the time that he finally found a way, he would probably be visiting her grave. He shuddered at the thought.

Yes, these were the times that he most deeply regretted his duty.

Alone in the darkness he stared silently out at the stars, wondering when he could finally return to his heart…

-

She sat alone in the darkness, away from the cares of the day. Silently she regarded the night sky filled with stars, the path that her heart had taken on that day. The day when duty and desire warred, and duty won. _Duty_. Was there ever a word that held more weight and burden? She sighed, still alone.

He had left that day because of the same decision. That of a duty that was bound to be had. No one could do it save him. No one else could be spared. He didn't want anyone else to be separated from the world and the ones that they loved.

She could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes when he asked the question of her. "Will you come with me?"

And she knew that it broke his heart, even as it did her own when she had spoken her reply. Duty called for them both, and they were true to its call, even against the wishes of their hearts. The next day he had gone, and there was no turning back from the path that they had set before themselves.

She still remembered his parting words that night, before she had fallen asleep.

And so she sits alone, leader of a village that needs her guidance, however pitiful that may be. Her people look up to her, cherish her, yet it still does nothing to soothe the ache that remains to this day. She questions what would have happened if they could have chosen differently at that time. _Love over duty._ Would they have known peace and happiness? Would there be something besides the despair that whispers that she will never see his face again? Could she have gone? Could he have stayed?

Her friends have tried to comfort her with platitudes, but she knows the truth. He will return, as soon as he can.

And so she makes a promise to the stars above, to the place where her heart is. She will wait for him to return, no matter how long it takes. She will wait for him to come home.

The sphere in her hand glitters coldly in the light of the rising moon.

-

AN: Written as sort of a 'what-if' scenario when I was reading 'Hidden Hearts' again. In the end I had Sheena and Kratos together on Derris Kharlan, but this sort of explores what might have been if they had chosen differently, chosen duty instead of their hearts. Well, I don't think they had much of a choice with part of it - after all, if someone didn't pilot/take Derris Kharlan away, it would have crashed into the planet, making for very bad ending to the story.

Anyway, this is kind of a one shot tribute to all of the reviewers for 'Hidden Hearts', and all those of you who actually look for Kratos/Sheena pairings….

(Forgive any failings on my part…) Trev X


End file.
